Dragon Age: The Hell of War
by Cid Rod
Summary: Duncan recruited 4 Wardens,(Lee) Amell, (Luke) Mahariel, (Rose) Cousland, and (Gorim) Brosca, who are they besides Wardens, one of these will be put through a fate worse than death, as the Archdemon's "pet", read at your own risk, as this story is likely to be my darkest yet... (Reviews help me work better people!) Warden Death and "Demon-ship" ensures!
1. Chapter 1

(I've had this and DD ch4, DD ch5, Kirkwall's Dalish Hero CH 4-6 I think, and a few other FFs done, just been waiting for reviews, but since there aren't any new ones, I'm updating with all I got available.)

Chapter 1: Rendon Howe in the Gate, and the massacre of Ostagar

Two Years ago…

The Wardens were preparing for a war, the Blight was coming, but who would answer the call to arms directly? Her name was, Rose Cousland, a Ferelden Noble. It was a summer day when the Duncan had arrived, to find recruits.

Rose Cousland had a dark-brown hair in a ponytail fashion she usually wore Scale-Mail Armor, and was known for wielding a sword and shield, the shield was known to the world as the Shield of Highever, bearing the Cousland emblem on it. She had named a sword she used; it was a rusting iron sword, _Dragon's Blood_, so it was called.

Ostagar, sometime before the Blight starts officially

(Alistair's POV)

I have never truly understood where Darkspawn came from, but I suspect that the Chantry's belief is only a half-truth, if the Darkspawn were Cursed, why would they still exist, and how can it be they were once humans, elves, or dwarves, when Genlocks can use magic?

I will never understand it I think, and I wonder who Duncan will bring, he said he had found some Recruits, and was heading back to Ostagar now, but will be delayed a few days due to having been attacked.

On the Road

(Rose's POV)

I followed Duncan, and said nothing when we had obtained some more people, a mage, his name was Lee Amell he had black hair with an upside-down "U" shaped mustache, with a small side-burn hitting his mustache, another was a Dalish Elf, his name was Luke, he had short black hair with a tattoo that looked like Darkspawn corruption, and finally there was a Dwarf of Orzammar, his name was Gorim. Unlike the other two, he had red-hair, and had no beard (a rarity for male dwarves, you see.) Although he did have stubble on his cheeks, and under his chin.

Gorim was a Sword and Shield user, like me, but he seemed to loathe everything and everyone, be they human, elf, or a dwarf, he did however use his abilities for the greater-good, he grumbled about how he was cheated out of nobility, at long last.

Luke was a Rogue, and used dominantly the Dual-weapon skills, he was supposedly one of the best of all the Dalish when it came to shooting with a bow, and he stuck to using his sword and dagger, both Elven-forged weapons.

Lee as I said is a mage, but he leads the assaults in battle with a greataxe, maul, or greatsword, and he used robes for armor, with some enchanting on his part to act like armor, minus the weight of it.

I myself am unsure what Duncan uses, as he seems to wield Dual-Weapons, bows, crossbows, and sword and shield. Duncan had an impossible task of uniting Ferelden's Wardens, to Ostagar, as he believed there was Blight happening.

I miss my family, and the other recruits seem the same, except Gorim who hated his mother, but cared deeply for his sister, Rica. Luke's father was apparently killed by Bandits, and his mother abandoned him when he was born, so distraught over his Father's death, he had told me he had a sister, though he doubted she lived, he never spoke of his family, or the Dalish Clan unless we asked him.

Lee, well he spoke of his sister Leandra, and of his parents, he never met his younger sister, but a Templar, Cullen spoke very highly of his family when they were chatting. He had a magical ring on his left hand, supposedly he had an increase to his magic power from it, but I am unsure. Lee was visibly a nicer person than Luke or Gorim, as he spoke to me to avoid the depressing silence that'd happen otherwise, and Duncan, he tried to stay out of our conversations, which I am thankful for.

"We are the oddest group, 3 humans, a dwarf, and an Elf traveling together." Lee remarked at one point.

"Well…I agree it is an odd thing to see." Duncan replied, but then went back to being silent, and keeping an eye on the path ahead.

"Odd, but not as odd as if Duncan had brought an army with him, that'd be extremely odd." Gorim coldly remarked, and Luke laughed, shaking his head at the thought.

"I used to believe I could fight off entire battalions alone." Luke remarked.

"I can fight off a small squad to moderately sized squads if they are ill-equipped and I am in my best." Gorim and I said at the same time, and glared at the other.

"A single squad of mages can defeat entire armies of warriors and rouges." Lee remarked, and all three of us laughed.

"Luke, how are you feeling?" Duncan asked.

"My condition is worsening, the very light is starting to burn, and I think we won't make it in-time for my survival." Luke said.

Ostagar, a few days later

We arrived in time for Luke to survive, and he was given some herbs that'd slow the corruption even more, it seems he was serious when he said the light burns him, he was wincing every time he got out of the shade, and I felt bad for him, but then again, I'm a pure-hearted person, I feel bad for everyone of Ferelden's people.

"King Cailan, I didn't expect-" Duncan said.

"Didn't expect a royal Welcome?" Cailan remarked, and looked at us. "Are these them?" he asked.

"These are:" Duncan started.

"Rose Cousland, noble of Ferelden, Bryce Cousland's youngest, sister of Fergus." I said, and bowed slightly, as my armor restricted a curtsy.

"Gorim Brosca, a Casteless of Orzammar." Gorim grumbled out.

"Luke Mahariel, I'm of the Dalish Clan, Sabrae." Luke said, in a friendly tone.

"Lee Amell, I'm from the Circle Tower, born and raised in Kirkwall, your majesty." Lee said, bowing, with respect.

"Where are Highever's forces?" Cailan asked me.

"I'm afraid they won't be here, your majesty."

"Rendon Howe has shown his true-colors, and killed off the Highever guard, my lord." I said, and the other three Recruits looked at me, rushing in to help, as Gorim had been following Duncan at the time.

"We could have taken them, Duncan, there was plenty of the three of us, and as I said. 'The best Dwarf will win.' " Gorim joked, and all five laughed, but went back to seriousness.

"We should be preparing, your majesty." I said.

"Good luck to you all and I will see Howe hang for what he did, you have my promise, when this is over my army will march and punish Howe." Cailan said.

"It is alright, no one deserves execution, no matter what their crimes." I said, and Gorim looked confused.

"You show no mercy in battle though…" Gorim said.

"That is the exception, my dear Dwarf friend."

With that Cailan left, and Duncan told us to meet Alistair before heading to the fire, where Duncan'd be waiting, to prepare us for the Joining itself.

As we did this we looked around, and Luke picked a few locks, we took what they'd not need, or would be scrapped anyway. Luke and Gorim then went to find out more on the Joining, while Lee and I searched for Alistair.

Ostagar, Nightfall, the Joining

There we were, Jory and Daveth were present, the two recruits Duncan had here before he went looking for us, and I looked at the silver-white glass-like goblet, it had a dark-red, blood-like substance in it, and it hit me, the source of Grey-Warden power is the Darkspawn Blood.

"Well, this will be interesting." Gorim replied, and held his Kite-shield cautiously, never having trusted the soldiers here.

"We're…going to drink the blood of those…those creatures?" Ser Jory asked, fear evident in his eyes.

What feels an hour, but is only three minutes goes by, as Alistair gives a short, deep, heart-wrenching speech.

"Daveth step forward." Duncan said, giving Daveth the goblet, Daveth drank from it, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, choking on the blood, and dying. "I am sorry Daveth." Duncan said, almost remorseless.

"There is no Honor is this!" Jory said an iron longsword in hand, and he held it in front of himself.

"There is no turning back." Duncan said, emotionlessly, and set the goblet in Alistair's hands, unsheathing a Dar'Missu, a Dalish dagger, and killed Jory. "I am sorry…"

"But the Joining is not yet complete you have been called to submit yourselves to the taint for the greater-good." Duncan said, and the three of us took a sip, passing out after he said. "From this day forth you are Grey-Wardens."

Tower of Ishall, near end of the battle

We were slicing and dicing our way up the tower, and just got to the Beacon, when we saw an Ogre feasting on something that once lived, as it was dripping blood, and Luke went into the shadows, unnoticed by the Ogre.

Gorim yelled in the ancient language of the Dwarves, or I assumed it was Dwarvish; it seemed like something he'd speak after all.

Lee paused, and cast a Flame-enchant on our weapons, and my hound, (who was hiding, and thus wasn't mentioned earlier) howled at the Ogre, as I charged it, bashing it with my Shield, it seemed to take us forever as Luke waited, taking the perfect shot with his short-bow, _Head-Hunter_, and he fired, stunning the Ogre, as I tackled it, and stabbed it in its ugly head, twisting the blade to make sure it remained dead and wasn't just dormant until it regenerated its wounds.

Luke looted the Ogre, obtaining a legendary shield from the Ogre, and looted the barrels nearby, Alistair just watched us, he hadn't ever fazed the Ogre was there, and we killed it. "Let's get this over-with." Luke said exhaustion evident on him.

I rushed to the Beacon, and lit it, and I wondered what was going on in the Battle, and I gasped seeing the Horde was still mostly alive, and the Army was dying quickly.

I felt something, an arrow in my shoulder, and everything went black.

End of Chapter 1:

(A/N: This is going to be mostly a Flash back story, so you all know.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Past and Present, life sucks either way Warden."

Present, Darkspawn victory over Fereldan

(Urthemiel's POV)

I looked at the small band of Wardens, from my Dragon-form, and I saw a woman, she had a red-colored Bird tattoo on her face, her dark-brown hair was bloody, human blood mostly, some elf, and dwarf blood, but mostly human…she was the perfect pet for me, "Leave her alive, kill the rest, my children." I said, in my hoarse dragon-voice, and the Darkspawn nodded, slitting each of the Wardens' necks, minus the one left alive, though the Elf got back up, and fought valiantly, enough so, I ordered him to be taken prisoner, when I witnessed a power unseen by humans and elves for centuries, a Dragoon! The elf is a Dragoon! That will never do. "Subdue him, or kill him, whichever will be quicker." I ordered.

The elf fought, to no avail, and surrendered when he could fight no more, I sent him with a good force back into the Deep Roads, we'd prepare to march elsewhere, but for now, we had to increase our numbers, once more. "Do not touch her, I will deal with her." I said, and changed into my human form, I had dragon skin-armor, with a dragon-scale cape, and the cape left no noise while the armor left some, unlike the Elf's mine was stronger, for I still lived. My human form was indescribably desirable to women, and I knew this one would fall just as easily, if not more, for I would do what I could to make her enjoy her new life.

I carefully pried the armor off her slender frame was almost too much for me, for it had been far too many centuries since I had lain with anything. The armor was what the Humans called 'Templer' armor, according to my soldiers who had been given word from our long-dead friend, Uldred, in the Circle Tower. The armor was, incredibly ruined, no amount of smithing could remake it, underneath the armor was a simple rough-spun tunic, and I snarled, such a beauty deserved the most expensive of silk, the most expensive of circlets, and whatever else she desired, and I paused, do I desire her?

I shrugged, and carried her, pausing to order someone to take the Wardens' armor and weapons for her, before walking on.

Deep Roads, Urthemiel's 'Cave' (Bownammar)

(Rose's POV)

I shivered, and looked around me, the Deep Roads, was it all a sick-dream, of our failure against the Archdemon? "Hey Alistair, hey Wynne, hey Leliana, hey Luke, hey Gorim, is anyone here?" I asked.

The only response I received was a low growl. "Sparrow, is that you boy?" I asked, looking for my hound, I felt a cold draft, and checked my armor, it was replaced by an expensive looking silk robe, of a dark-green shade, with a black cape, and it was not very warming.

Again my response was the growl, but this time I saw a movement in the edge of my sight, and froze, sensing Darkspawn, but seeing none. "Oh shit!" I yelled, reaching of my sword, _Dragon's Blood 2,_ only to realize I was unarmed, and in a simple silk robe, and I was doomed.

A man appeared, grabbing me, as some Shrieks struck where I was, he snarled, shouting in the Darkspawn language at them, they ignored him. "Damn it, I am your god, obey me!" he yelled, and they paused, two Hurlock Alphas killed the Shrieks, and knelt before the man, their Archdemon, and also known as their God.

"What the hell is this, the Archdemon is the Old God, not you!" I said, the two Alphas got ready to move when the man held up a hand, and faced me.

"I am Urthemiel given true-form, my dear Warden…" he said, his voice was full of lust, and I knew he was the one who put the silk robe on me then.

"Stay back…" I said stepping back in-fear, only to slip on a weapon, my own longsword, made of Dragonbone, _Dragon's Blood 2,_ as I have said is its name. The man caught the blade, just centimeters from his armor, and I gasped, he was a God, no man could have done that.

"Believe me now, my dear?" he asked, stepping toward me, and I tried to crawl away, watching him as I did so, only to hit the wall, I could go no further from here. "Run and you will die, for the Architect has forsaken the ways of the Darkspawn…" he said, remorselessly.

I looked up at him, full of fear, as he tossed the blade, it landed only centimeters from my head, and he was testing me. I said nothing, too fearful of what he'd do to me.

"Up." He ordered, and I did so. "Follow me." And I followed him, after grabbing my sword form the wall, with some struggle to do so of course. He led me deep into Bownammar, and changed, lying flatly so I could get on, and he flew down onto the same area the Horde marched from the last time I was here. "Keep close…the Architect has obtained your friend, that dreadful Dragoon…" he said, after I slid off of him carefully. After that he had changed back.

I followed, wordlessly, as he led me into the depths of the Deep Roads, he led me into a cave-like area, and he said the Elf had been here once and I was confused, Luke had only been in one cave…my eyes widened. "This is where Luke was corrupted." I remarked, and he smiled.

"Yes, the Elf almost joined my horde here…" he said, a smile on his human face, "If only your Warden, Duncan hadn't been there…the entire Clan would have fallen…" He stopped, shards of a mirror in front of him, and I blinked, looking back as the cave entrance sealed itself after I passed. "The Eluvian…" he said, and counted the shards, a shriek had told him an exact number of shards, and he snarled, he was missing one.

Suddenly the very air around us shifted, and we were in a massive cave, where he was found most-likely, it was filled with gold and gems… I stared at the hoard, surprised by the sheer size of it. He said nothing, but smirked when he saw my amazement.

"What dragon wouldn't fight for a Hoard of this much?" he remarked, I blinked, looking back at him, he was getting out of his 'armor' and I knew then I was being given a fate worse than death.

He shoved me onto my back, landing roughly on a small pile of gems, and winced feeling a bruise being formed, he smirked, and obviously he enjoyed my suffering. "You, you are a bastard!" I snarled, but he only laughed at me.

"Would you rather join your precious love in the Fade?" He said, and I gasped, and tried to run for it.

Running did not help my case, it did make it worse, as he had used magic to stop me and a Hurlock dragged me back to him. "Now, now Warden…" he said, and I looked at him fearfully, was this my fate, to become a sex slave to an Old God?

"Get the Hell away from, me." I said, warningly, as I kicked one of the Hurlocks, it fell, holding its waist, and I laughed, taking its weapon and killing it. "Would _you_ like to die, Urthemiel?" I asked, holding the Hurlock Alpha's Sword awkwardly.

"You forget I have magic at my command…" He said, emotionlessly, and I saw a ritualistic dagger in one of his hands, my eyes widening and I chose then to run, but he used a blood-magic enhanced stunning spell on me, and I collapsed, the ground knocking me out as I landed roughly.

"Past or Present, Life sucks either way Warden." Urthemiel said, and somehow I heard him, I don't know how though.

(Flashback)

(The Past, After Lothering)

Warden's Camp

We were traveling, and had stopped for the night, when I had a really weird dream, of a huge dragon that was commanding the Darkspawn to its side.

"Holy shit, what in the Maker!" Lee said, upon awakening, having the same nightmare.

"Dragon or not, it will die!" Gorim and Luke said in unison, and both looked at the other in anger, and then began saying other things in unison.

"We can fight until death or too tired to fight! Golden Hoards! Cheese! QUIT COPYING ME!" they shouted at each other, then began laughing

"Bad dreams huh?" Alistair remarked, and all three of us looked at him, cocking our heads to one side, curious.

"It seemed so real." I said, and Alistair lightly laughed.

"Well it is real, sort of." Alistair replied, and explained briefly about the Wardens' 'sense' of Darkspawn.

"Thank you for telling me- us." I said, and Luke nodded, Gorim shrugged.

"That's what here for, giving helpful advice and witty one-liners." Alistair joked, all three of the recruits laughed. "Anyhow since you're up we should be packing up and leaving for elsewhere."

Luke took that chance to speak to Leliana, Gorim just stood idly, and looked into the stars, while Lee went and spoke to Morrigan about well, mage-things, I think, I don't know, I do know I spoke to Alistair about his past, and if he ever had sex, which was a hilarious conversation but, I managed to keep a straight-face during said conversation.

(Lee's POV)

"So…what's it like, in the wilds, living without Templars watching over you as you practice magic?" I asked Morrigan, she raised an eyebrow, and then remembered, I wasn't an Apostate, I was however legally Malificarum, or Blood Mage.

"It was…peaceful, strange I always dreamed of leaving the wilds, but this…this was hard for me to follow. To return to your question, it was easy to use my full magical power, though I see the benefits of having guards, if you are weak at least." Morrigan said, and I nodded.

"I actually think we mages should rise up, and fight until we are either dead or victorious over the Chantry, so much of it is biased towards us, Andraste herself was a mage, yet they see magic as a sin…" I said, and her eyes widened, liking my answer.

"Such a sensible line of thought, for a man." Morrigan replied, and I chuckled.

"So, was life in the Wilds ever lonely?" I asked.

"Why do you probe me for useless information, would you want me to probe you?" Morrigan asked.

"I don't see why you couldn't, beautiful." I replied.

"Beg pardon then while I jump for joy." Morrigan said, sarcastically. "Was my life lonely in the Wilds?" she started.

"Yes, was it?" I asked.

"There were times where I'd think so, but at times the Wilds called to me, I'd change into an animal and travel." She said, and I nodded.

"It sounds beautiful." I said.

"Indeed, but you only remain a child for so long…" Morrigan said longingly.

With Gorim, Party Camp

(Gorim's POV)

These Humans annoy me, here I am, at the furthest point from all of them, I sat, staring into my sword, and wishing I was back home, as there death is at least honestly present, out here, anything could happen. "These Humans, the Elf, and those Mages, bah, I hate them all!" I said getting up, and walking on my own way, while doing so I took a few things from Rose's bedroll, some money, some food, and a few Health Poultices. I said nothing to Sparrow, Rose's Hound, and it ignored me.

I decided then; I would travel alone. "See you all in the Fade, or the Stone, or whatever." I muttered, and walked off, only to be brought back by the Qunari, Sten.

"Warriors do not flee from a glorious battle." Sten said to me.

"Warriors do flee from certain death if they are selfish, Qunari." I said, to him.

"So you would risk certain defeat for your own life?" Sten asked, not understanding.

"I am a dwarf we don't fight out of the tunnels very often I'd rather join the Legion of the Dead than fight for these humans!" I growled out.

With Luke, Party Camp

(Luke's POV)

"So…what's it like in a Chantry?" I asked Leliana, and she looked at me like I had three heads.

"It was, quiet, serene and peaceful…I can't imagine never being in a Chantry at all." Leliana replied.

"Creators help me…" I whispered, unsure what to do. "What is someone like you doing in a Cloister anyhow?"

"What is meant by 'someone like me?'" she asked.

"A beautiful woman." I said, not knowing why.

"And there were no beautiful women in the cloisters, you thought, you'd be wrong." Leliana replied.

"You were a minstrel do you have any tales to share?" I asked.

"Of course I do, which would you like to hear?" Leliana asked.

"Do you know anything about the Dalish?" I asked.

"I know a little of how the Elves gained their freedom, but I do not wish to offend you, if my facts are wrong." Leliana replied.

"This is how we learn, Leliana." I said, and she nodded, telling me about her knowledge of the Dalish.

_CR sighs, looking about quietly in thought of all that'd happened so far CR: "Here we are guys, sorry for the lateness, I completely forgot I had this chapter done, I'm so, so sorry. Thank you for reading."_

_Luke muttered: "Why is it you killed everyone off except Rose, what the hell man? I thought she was your favorite OC out of everything-"_

_Silence is Luke's only reply, besides a dagger pressed against his neck. CR: "Urthemiel is taking you back, enjoy yourself Mahariel, before I decide to do something nasty to Leliana in Dalish Dragoon or Kirkwall's Dalish Hero."_

_L:"You'd never! You monster!"_

_CR:"Someone has to play the villain, and it might as well be me. Besides you know our arrangement, you belong to me, and I will do whatever I like to you, because I am a cold, cruel person to you, Luke."_

_L: "Leave a Review for more THOW."_

_CR: "Take him away!" Several Shrieks drag off the Dalish Dragoon, and I could careless._


End file.
